Electronic converters have come into use in seismic exploration field operations which change the analog output signals produced by geophones to digital signals that can be processed more readily by computer. One converter that is used is housed in an enclosure that is about the size of a large storage battery box, and has four multi-pin terminals located in recessed areas adjacent the upper corners of its case. Geophone cables are plugged into two of the terminals, and power and output cables are plugged into the other two terminals. The connector assemblies that have been used to plug in the seismic cables are long, upstanding tubular devices which have a bayonet pin and slot coupler on their lower ends. Cables emerge from the tops of these devices, so that the overall assemblies are quite high. In fact the connector sticks up in the air to the extent that it produces wind noise signals, somewhat like a flag, which degrade the signal-to-noise ratio of the seismic signals. The bayonet pins are likely to break out during handling, and it has been observed that they indeed tend to break off after a relatively low number of make and break connections. Another practical problem in use of those connectors is that quite often field personnel use mittens to protect their hands against cold temperatures, which makes the hand rotation of bayonet and slot couplers that is necessary to achieve connection or release difficult to achieve. Of course, it also will be recognized that a tall connector is apt to be broken off during handling or on account of other mishap, which will necessitate time consuming and expensive repairs.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved right-angle, low profile connector which can be easily snapped on and off of a multi-pin receptacle of a seismic signal converter or the like.